villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve the Killcrow
Steve the Killcrow is the main antagonist of the Bob the Builder spinoff series, Spud the Scarecrow. He is a poacher and crow killer who is Spud's archenemy. Steve has henchmen named Richard, a green cat with an Australian accent, Bert, a half blue and half purple bird with an Australian accent, and Trevor, a tractor who talks with a lisp, and sometimes has a Scottish-American accent. But, all three of them later reform and betray Steve towards the end of the Spud the Scarecrow series. Although Squawk the Crow is Spud's rival, Steve the Killcrow has been created as Spud's new rival because Squawk is not even an antagonist nor a threat while Steve is actually evil and is a much more dangerous enemy. He is based off Snowball the Hamster from Pinky and the Brain as both are evil, and their voices sound similar. However, Steve is more dangerous than Snowball, and Steve actually died while Snowball did not die. In the last episode of Spud the Scarecrow, Steve was officially killed off by falling into the lava pit along with a crow named Squawk, who somehow survived after Steve's death. Steve later turned into a pumpkin after his death in Evil Mickey Mouse tries to take over the world, and then Italian Chef Pee Pee made Steve (as a pumpkin) into soup and later eats him off camera, making him one of the few characters in the Puppet Pals series to be permanently written out. Steve does not psychically appear in any Puppet Pals videos since the Spud the Scarecrow series ended because he was dead by the time the Spud the Scarecrow series was finished entirely. He, however, made a cameo appearance as a pumpkin which became his corpse in Evil Mickey Mouse tries to take over the world. Early life There is not much known about Steve's life before the Spud the Scarecrow series, but it was mentioned that it was a long time since he met Spud. When Steve lost his gun, it was mentioned that he stole the gun and robbed the place where he got the gun. Appearance Steve is a scarecrow with a long carrot nose, a red scarf, black eyes, an orange shirt, and yellow pants. He also has hands made of hay. He looks just like Spud, except Steve has different clothes, his scarf is completely red and he holds a gun. The only thing that makes him look like Spud is his head, face, eyes and feet. His hands are somewhat completely covered by his gun. However, when he lost his gun, his hands are completely shown and uncovered. Personality Unlike Spud, who is mischievous, fun-loving and has good intentions, Steve is evil, dangerous, cruel, uncaring, violent, homicidal, heartless, aggressive, unkind, ruthless, angry, malicious, sadistic, short-tempered, bossy, antagonistic, rude, hostile, deadly, strict, horrible, abusive, annoyed, selfish, demanding, unfunny, unsympathetic and unremorseful. He is completely aware that he is a bad guy as he views himself as the world's most dangerous scarecrow, and a brilliant villain. He also abuses and threatens his own henchmen, Trevor, Richard and Bert. Steve is shown to only care about himself, and does not care about anyone else (including Richard, Trevor and Bert) as he likes to threaten, kill and abuse them. He even dislikes the other villains. Steve can be argumentative at times when he views himself as the best villain to ever exist and thinks he is going to win the Bob the Builder protagonist and antagonist competition and Furious Bob the Builder disagrees. He even argued with Richard and Bert about whether they kill Pilchard and Bird or not. Although Trevor, Bert and Richard were Steve's minions, they were not really Steve's friends, and Steve never cared about them to begin with. Unlike most Puppet Pals villains, who are funny and played for laughs, Steve was one of the few Puppet Pals villains to be complete monsters, played seriously and not meant to be funny. Although Wendy was close to being more evil than Furious Bob the Builder before she redeems herself, Steve the Killcrow turned out to be more evil than both Wendy and Furious Bob the Builder as Furious Bob the Builder is played for laughs and Wendy is redeemed while Steve has no redeeming or comical traits. Out of all of the antagonists of the Spud the Scarecrow (not counting Wendy, Furious Bob the Builder or Grabber), Steve and Percival Prickles are the only antagonists who do not redeem themselves unlike Richard, Bert or Trevor, who are redeemed. Unlike most of the antagonists of the Puppet Pals franchise, who act nice or pretend to be nice, Steve is a rare example of an antagonist in the Puppet Pals universe who does not act nice or pretend to be nice. But, when Steve first appeared, he said to Spud "Why it's been a long time, my friend", it possibly implies that Steve and Spud were friends once before, and Steve betrayed Spud. However, he was most likely lying to Spud, and was pretending to be his friend. Trivia * Since Steve told Spud that it has been a long time since they have met, it is unknown how or where they met each other. * Steve is the most evil and dangerous villain in the Bob the Builder universe, and he, along with Furious Bob the Boxing Target are one of the most evil and deadly villains in the Puppet Pals videos as they are both Complete Monsters due to their dark and cruel actions and are not meant to be funny nor played for laughs unlike most characters in Puppet Pals. Another reason is because Steve and Furious Bob are both deadly rather than funny, and most of the other villains are either redeemed (Pink Evil, Red Ball, Wendy, Richard, Bert, Trevor, Blue Evil, Orange Evil and Yellow Evil) or played for laughs (Pink Evil, Red Ball, Furious Bob the Builder, Michael Mouse, French Italian Shrek and The Shrinker. In fact, Steve is more evil than Furious Bob the Builder and Wendy mostly because Steve does not do anything to make him funny, and does not have reasons for his evil actions unlike Furious Bob the Builder, who is evil because the Rich Owner of his house made him mad, and Furious Bob the Builder is also played for laughs, and Steve does not redeem himself unlike Wendy, who redeems herself at the end of the Spud the Scarecrow series. Category:Bob the Builder Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Poachers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Titular Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Assassin Category:Thief Category:Deceased Category:Complete Monster Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Rivals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil